


A Not So Gentle Reminder

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a reminder that life is short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Gentle Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Not So Gentle Reminder  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 1,379  
> Pairings: Jack/Sam  
> Summary: A glitch in the Stargate sends SG -1 into the middle of a war.  
> Disclaimer: So not mine :(  
> A/N: Written for the gorgeous graphic by txduck [Here](http://community.livejournal.com/sj_everyday/852630.html) for [Challenge 128: Round Two](community.livejournal.com/sj_everyday/856402.html)

The Stargate was built by a highly advanced race. It could help you travel through space to great distances that ordinary people couldn’t usually even begin to imagine. And, apparently, it was capable of some major glitches if it wasn’t working properly. They were supposed to be on P3X-797, a nice planet with peaceable inhabitants. Strictly a return visit to check and make sure everything was still going smoothly and no return of the curse.

Instead, Jack O’Neill and his team stepped out of the wormhole, right into a war. The planet was covered with smoke, broken and bleeding bodies of the fallen Jaffa cluttered the ground, and the harsh sounds of staff weapon blasts rang in their ears.

All their senses were assaulted and they had to quickly hide behind the nearest huge statue of some God that even Daniel didn’t recognize to discuss their next move in hurried whispers as Teal’c intermittently fired his staff weapon towards the battle.

“If I only knew how this happened. I could...”

“Carter...”

“But, Sir. You don’t understand this isn’t supposed to occur. After what happened last time, I created a computer program so this kind of thing wouldn’t take place again. It’s supposed to override any outside interference and return us back to the SGC.”

Jack stared at her for a full two minutes, lost in the memory of that day, before he shook his head. “Carter, first let’s get out of here and then you can figure out the how’s and why’s to your heart’s content.”

Sam nodded her head. “Yes, Sir.”

Jack turned to Daniel. “Okay, what have you got?

Daniel removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I couldn’t begin to hazard a guess.” He placed his glasses back on his nose and peeked out from behind the statue before quickly ducking back to safety once more. “There’re no humans that I can see. So this must be a fight between Jaffa. Each fighting for their own Goa’uld master.”

Jack spun around and fired point blank range at an encroaching Jaffa, before turning his attention to Daniel once more. “Daniel, I don’t care if they’re fighting for brownie points. We need to figure out how to....”

“Actually, Jack. That’s not a bad way to look at it. When a Goa’uld wants to move up in the hierarchy of Goa’uld society the fastest and simplest way is to kill off his competition. He does this by killing off the other’s Jaffa first before he...”

“Daniel!” Jack yelled as another staff blast went off a few yards behind him. “We’ve got to make it to the DHD and get the hell out of here! Any ideas?”

Daniel shook his head.

Suddenly Teal’c was calling his name. “O’Neill?”

Jack turned his head towards Teal’c. “Yeah?”

“I fear we cannot remain behind this statue much longer. Already the Jaffa are beginning to turn to our position instead of continuing their fight against each other.”

“Thanks for the warning, Teal’c but I had noticed.”

Teal’c raised his eyebrow at Jack’s tone but didn’t say a word as he continued firing his weapon.

“Sir, there’s only one way we’re going to get out of here, that I can think of. We have to make it to the DHD. There’s no other choice. I suggest that you and Teal’c lay down cover fire while Daniel and I make a run for it. We’ll get the wormhole established and then we should be able to make it back through.”

“Should, Carter?”

“There’re no guarantees, Sir.”

“Teal’c, Daniel you heard her.” Jack really hated the plan; there simply were too many things that could go wrong but if Carter thought it was the only way then he had no choice. “I’ll take this side. Teal’c, you cover that one. Carter, Daniel, be careful, we’ll cover your six.”

Two seconds later and Jack gave the all clear signal for them to proceed. Carter and Daniel ran in a zigzag formation trying to dodge the weapons fire as best they could.

After what seemed like forever they made it to the DHD and then out of nowhere a Jaffa was standing directly behind Sam, his staff weapon ready to fire a killing blow.

Jack watched with horror etching lines in his face. “Noooooooo!” He couldn’t let it happen. Not to her. Without stopping to think, Jack ran towards Sam. His only thought to make it in time. He had to save her no matter what the cost.

With one push he managed to shove Carter out of the way just before the pain ripped through his body, burning a hole through his insides. He stayed conscious long enough to make sure that she was okay before he gave himself over to the blessed relief of darkness.

“Teal’c!”

“I’m here, Major Carter. Daniel Jackson has already managed to establish the wormhole. We must go now. I suggest we hurry.”

Suddenly rings descended on the planet, nearly beside her. _Crap!_ That’s just what they didn’t need...more Jaffa reinforcements. She nodded her head. “Right behind you.” She waited until Teal’c had picked Jack up before she followed him through the Stargate.

 

*****

Five hours later Colonel O’Neill was out of surgery but had yet to regain consciousness. Dr. Frasier was beginning to get concerned. She had already discussed the ramifications of a prolonged coma with Sam, who had yet to leave the Colonel’s side. Everything that could be done, medically, had already been done. Now all they could do was wait and see.

Sam hated wait and see, there had to be a way to get through to Jack. She pulled her chair closer to the bed and reached for his hand. Her voice cracked with emotion as she leaned closer and began to whisper low enough for only Jack to hear. Or at least she hoped he’d hear her. “That blast was meant for me, you risked your life for mine. I don’t understand or even know what to say. Thank you just isn’t enough. What I really want to know is why? Why would you do that? Nothing in this world would be worth anything without you in it. I couldn’t survive without you...” Tears ran unchecked down her face. “Jack, I love you! Don’t leave me. You can’t. Please!”

“Carter?” His voice was weak but at least he was finally awake.

Reluctantly, she let go of his hand. “Colonel.” Sam whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Janet, he’s awake.”

Within two seconds, Dr. Frasier was standing beside his bed. “Sam, would you mind stepping out so I can examine the Colonel?”

“I’ll be back, Sir.” She whispered before turning away hurriedly.

Dr. Frasier waited until Sam began walking towards the exit before she asked, “How are you feeling?” She ignored the way he grimaced as she placed a thermometer underneath his tongue. Jack never was the best of patients and for some reason that she’d yet to understand he really hated the thermometer.

“Like I’ve been hit by an eighteen wheeler.”

“You’re a very lucky man, Colonel O’Neill. That was a major staff weapon blast at almost point blank range. You are fortunate to have survived.” Janet removed the thermometer from his mouth as she reached for his wrist. “Teal’c said that you jumped in front of the blast on purpose. Why would you do such a thing?”

Jack slowly turned his head and watched Sam leave the infirmary before he softly whispered, “For her, I would do anything.”

“Colonel?”

“Nothing.” He closed his eyes and smiled. Right before the doctor shoved a thermometer in his mouth he’d been dreaming about Sam. She had told him that she loved him and was begging him not to go. As if she had any reason to doubt that he had every intention of staying in this world with her. The smile quickly faded. _But she did. Damn._

A groan escaped him as pain shot through him. Maybe this was supposed to be a reminder, a not so gentle one, that life was too short. Perhaps now was the time for him and Carter to have that long overdue talk. A soft smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he waited, somewhat impatiently for Sam to return.


End file.
